I Dream of Sookie
by AdieBishop
Summary: Eric Northman dreams of Sookie Stackhouse. Will she comply?
1. Part One: Eric's Dream

**I Dream of Sookie**

**Part One:**

**Eric's Dream**

Eric Northman didn't understand what was happening to him. Had he any feelings, he'd have compared his current state to being in love. Had he remembered what that felt like, he might have handled the situation a little better. Under the circumstances, however, he compared his emotion, or lack thereof, to basic undead lust for a human. At least, that was his initial thinking.

Pam had begun to see what everyone saw in Sookie Stackhouse before anyone else: it wasn't just a craving for the human's blood that kept them coming back. It was her ability to read people's minds, her willingness to keep a secret, the mere sight of her; Eric Northman was just now getting a taste of how others might have felt under Sookie Stackhouse's spell. All he knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

In his dream, she was kissing him, her tongue tracing his in small circles, and his body was reacting in a way that was not uncommon for the vampire: fangs out, breathing shallow, body, wanting…but she would not have him, and that made him crave her all the more.

Sookie didn't know who she was dealing with, he'd thought then, and he pinned her hands down by her wrists, at her sides. His mouth found hers, hard and forceful, but she pulled away. To let her hands go would chance losing her altogether. To hold her still meant that she could pull away.

Eric was infuriated and hungry, and Sookie was enjoying every minute of it.

He let her wrists go and grabbed her head, pulled her mouth back to his, but she pushed herself off of him and giggled in a girlish way that sent shivers down Eric's already cold spine. He growled and moved toward her, something that would have sent even the seasoned undead backing away, but Sookie stood steadfast, her eyes sparkling, her lips wet from his kisses, her eyes testing.

Eric stared at her.

"Come get me," she teased finally, and Eric smiled. Sookie began to sprint away from him, and before he could ensue in the chase, he woke up, aggravated and alone in his darkness.

He stepped into the bar of Fangtasia and found Pam outside.

"What shall we do tonight?" she asked, and Eric smiled.

"Let's go to Merlotte's. I have a taste for a human there."

Pam grimaced. "I see you've met Sookie," she said, and Eric looked at her.

She smiled. "She's not an easy target."

Eric sighed. "I'm up for the chase," he replied coolly, and Pam nodded.


	2. Part Two: The Chase

**Part Two:**

**The Chase**

Sam Merlotte watched her from across the room, behind the bar, as he usually did. He'd asked her to read his mind but his thoughts were broken. Still, though, Sookie Stackhouse was no fool: she knew lust when she saw it (or felt it); although Sam had been the star of several of her fantasies, Sam's dating an unsavory character months before had turned Sookie off. Despite his feelings and advances, she kept Sam as a close friend.

The door of Merlotte's Bar and Grill swung open and Eric and Pam, vampires, entered, bringing the scents and sounds of the warm summer night in around them.

Sookie stared at them, hesitated at the bar before heading to their table.

"Weather's nice out," she said, and neither of them spoke, only smiled, which made Sookie uneasy: having a vampire attracted to you, in any way, was something most humans didn't want, ever. But Sookie Stackhouse was different: she'd been dating a vampire, Bill Compton, for over a year now, and vampires didn't bother her. Most vampires, sans Eric Northman, anyway.

"What can I get y'all?" Sookie asked, her pen and pad in hand.

Pam asked for a True Blood, while Eric asked for a Sookie Stackhouse, on the rocks.

Sookie stared at him.

"Wh-what?" she asked, stuttering, and Eric repeated his request, slowly.

Sookie blinked, watched Pam eye the room and smooth her hair.

She cleared her throat. "We have a fresh crate of O Negative in the back."

Eric ignored her, glanced at Sam Merlotte behind the bar. "Your waitress is refusing my request."

Sam looked at him, walked to the table, and put his hands on his hips.

"And what 'request' would that be, exactly?"

"I said, I want Sookie Stackhouse, on the rocks."

Sam scoffed and smiled.

"Well, we can't help you." He took Sookie's arm and led her back behind the bar.

"Don't worry about it," he said coolly, and Sookie made a silent note of the baseball bat beneath the counter, as if it would do any good.

Across the room, Eric Northman was smiling.


	3. Part Three: Hesitant Compliance

**Part Three:**

**Hesitant Compliance**

Pam left early, while Eric stayed behind until Sookie's shift ended. At least, thankfully, he'd had his fill of True Blood and wasn't hungry, Sookie thought.

She walked out of the bar, Sam at her side, and saw Eric, sitting on the hood of her car.

"Alright, look," Sam began, "I don't know what's going on here, but I think it's time you leave. The bar's closed."

"But I never got my drink," Eric said smoothly, staring at Sookie.

Sookie shivered and Sam put his arm around her.

Just then, Bill Compton appeared. Sam removed his arm from around Sookie's shoulders and sighed. "Well, I'm turning in," he said finally. He knew that Sookie would be safe will Bill, who had yet to utter a word. His eyes fixed on the sheriff of Area 5, his boss, he said nothing, only waited.

"Why are you here?" he asked Eric after Sam had gone.

"I'm here for Sookie, Bill. Same as you."

"She is---"

"I know, Bill," Eric interrupted. "She is yours."

Eric sighed and hopped off the car hood, clapped his hands together, and smiled.

"I just want to borrow her, that's all." He paused. "Surely you won't deny me that?"

Bill glared at him, knowing that he couldn't refuse.

Sookie stared at Bill, waited for him to answer. When he did not, she shivered again.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Then we'll stay here."

Sookie looked at Bill, whose head was down in defeat. He avoided her eyes as he spoke, "Sookie, I'm sorry…"

Sookie stared at him, looked to Eric, who was still smiling.

Hesitant, she sighed and took a step forward.


	4. Part Four: She Is Mine

**Part Four:**

"**She Is Mine"**

"I'll be close," Bill whispered, and Sookie nodded.

"Walk with me," Eric said, and Sookie nodded again, followed him.

After a moment he slowed his pace, was beside her. Sookie tried to stay a few steps away from him, but he kept moving closer toward her.

"You are quite intriguing, Ms. Stackhouse," Eric began. "I confess that thoughts of you have consumed me, as of late."

Sookie said nothing, only listened, and Eric continued, "Tell me, Sookie, when will you be free of this grip that Bill has on you?" He paused. "When will you come to me?" he asked finally, and Sookie laughed.

"Never!"

Eric chuckled.

"We shall see," he said, and the two of them turned and walked back toward Merlotte's parking lot.

Bill was waiting.

"Well," Eric sighed, "I'll bid you two lovebirds goodnight, then."

Sookie stared at him as he passed. "Ms. Stackhouse," he said, and then left, and Bill took Sookie in his arms and kissed her.

"What did he say to you, Sookie?"

"He wanted to know when I'd come to him," she replied, laughing. "As if that would ever happen.

Bill Compton said nothing, but looked worried.

He and Sookie got into her car and they drove to Bill's house, the drive being a quiet one.


End file.
